


Biology is Stupid

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arghhhhhhh.”</p><p>A textbook is slammed shut angrily, followed by some incomprehensible muttering that is most definitely uncomplimentary. Jinyoung bites back a snigger; he’s surprised the focused calm has lasted as long as it has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology is Stupid

Originally written for [7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/), a blog on tumblr dedicated to filling got7 fic prompts. Go check it out!

 

A/N: Prompt was: "JJP college au in which one of them invites the other over for a study date but ends up too focused on each other instead, cute and fluffy and lots of JB trying to distract Jr and maybe a lil sexual tension."

I tried with the sexual tension. I really tried ;___;  
  
  
  
  
“Arghhhhhhh.”

A textbook is slammed shut angrily, followed by some incomprehensible muttering that is most definitely uncomplimentary. Jinyoung bites back a snigger; he’s surprised the focused calm has lasted as long as it has.

“Need some help?” he asks with teasing amusement, earning a pillow to the face and this time, he isn’t able to stop his chuckles from escaping.

“Shut up,” Jaebum growls from his sprawled out position on the bed, face buried into the mattress. “You think you’re such a smartass.”

“Well, I’m not so sure about the ass part, but the professors obviously agree I’m smart,” Jinyoung responds cheekily, grin widening further when Jaebum raises his head to glare at him.

“Oh shut up,” Jaebum repeats, groaning as his head drops back down, muffling his words. “Why did I think this was a good idea. Why do we have this stupid test tomorrow. Why are you in the same class as me,” his complaints come out as statements rather than questions.

“Because I’m smart, hyung,” Jinyoung reiterates, prompting Jaebum to chuck his notebook at him this time, which Jinyoung deftly catches and places neatly down on the desk he’s sitting at.

Jaebum growls again, although this time it’s more resigned.

“I’m taking a nap.”

“Oh nuh-uh. You said you wouldn’t when you claimed the bed,” Jinyoung shakes his head, turning his chair around to throw the pillow back at Jaebum, nailing him straight in the head. “If you need help just ask.”

“No.”

“Then don’t sleep.”

“But I’m tired.”

“Do you want help or not?”

“No.”

There’s a decidedly petulant undertone to Jaebum’s last denial, and Jinyoung snickers.

“Are you… _whining_ , hyung?”

“Biology is stupid.”

This causes Jinyoung to burst out into laughter, eyes crinkling shut as his hand comes up in a pathetic attempt to muffle the sound and avoid incurring Jaebum’s wrath. Unfortunately, he’s not entirely successful.

“Yah, punk, are you laughing at me?” Jaebum has raised himself up into a half-sitting position, expression clearly unamused.

“No, no, of course not,” Jinyoung raises both hands in a mock gesture of surrender but the corners of his lips are still angled upwards. “How could I _dare_ to offend the amazing Im Jaebum?”

“You’re mocking me,” Jaebum deadpans, eyes narrowing threateningly. “And it’s Im Jaebum- _hyung_ to you, I don’t care if you skipped the prerequisite and are in the same class as me.”

“Okay, okay, my amazing Jaebum- _hyung_ ,” Jinyoung coos and Jaebum nods, satisfied with the compliance despite the obvious insincerity.

“Now, good night.” Jaebum flops back down again, pillowing his head on his arms.

“Yahhhhh,” Jinyoung finally drops his arms and this time it’s his turn to glare, except he’s staring at the back of Jaebum’s head. “You’re the one who asked me to come over to study. Are you trying to fail?”

“I’ve accepted my fate,” is the muffled response he gets.

Jinyoung sighs, pushing his chair back and approaches the bed, sitting down on the edge of mattress.

“What do you need help with?” The teasing tone is gone.

“No.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, giving up interrogation as a lost cause and instead reaches for Jaebum’s textbook, opening it to the page that has been dog-eared.

“Hmmm, functional groups? Or is it lipids?” he muses out loud, earning an annoyed grunt from Jaebum.

“Okay, let’s start with the functional groups then. What’s a hydroxyl group?”

Jaebum is silent.

“Oh come on, this is an easy one I know you know this.”

“…OH.”

“See! I knew you knew it!” Jinyoung pats Jaebum’s back encouragingly. “Okay next one. Carbonyl group.”

“….dunno.”

Jinyoung slaps Jaebum’s shoulder.

“…carbon bonded with an oxygen?”

“Almost,” Jinyoung says encouragingly. “Missing something there.”

Jaebum is silent for a good ten seconds, but even without looking at his face Jinyoung can tell he’s thinking.

“…carbon double-bonded with oxygen?” he finally utters uncertainly.

“See, I knew you’d get it! Now come on, sit up,” Jinyoung tugs at Jaebum’s arm, attempting to haul up him upright, but Jaebum stays firm in resistance.

“Hyungggggg,” Jinyoung resorts to whining himself, lips forming a pout despite Jaebum’s inability to see his face at the moment. “Please?”

“But I’m comfortable. And biology is stupid.”

“Pleeeeease?” Jinyoung inserts a bit of aegyo now, swinging Jaebum’s arm as he continues to try to pull him up. “Pretty please?”  
“Ughhhhh,” Jaebum groans as he finally gives in, allowing Jinyoung to force him into a sitting position. Once upright, he pulls Jinyoung back so they’re both leaning against the headboard of the bed, now sitting side by side.

“Okay, so what do you need help with?” Jinyoung gets right down to business, pulling Jaebum’s notebooks full notes (but mostly doodles) towards him, flipping through the textbook with a focused expression.

“Uhh, everything?” Jaebum responds distractedly, attention suddenly diverted by how close Jinyoung’s face is to his, by the adorable semi-pout of his lips that’s completely unintentional but forms whenever he’s concentrating.

“Hyung, that’s not helpful,” Jinyoung turns his head to shoot Jaebum a look, but starts when his eyes catch how intently Jaebum is staring at him. He quickly looks back down at the textbook, seeming otherwise unflustered but Jaebum knows otherwise, fighting back a smirk.

“Just start at the beginning of the chapter,” Jaebum suggests, suddenly cooperative and Jinyoung raises his eyes to look at him cautiously.

“Okayyyy,” he agrees, clearly suspicious but complies anyways.

“So first, water is polar. You know the definition of polar, right?” Jinyoung starts and Jaebum hums, casually swinging an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders as he leans in to look at the textbook.

“Yeah, yeah, and surface tension and it sticks to itself and stuff because it’s polar because of hydrogen bonds or whatever and adhesion and cohesion, I got all that stuff,” Jaebum rattles off carelessly as he reaches over to turn the page of the textbook settled in Jinyoung’s lap, fingers brushing lightly over his thigh in the process.

“Pretty much but…are you sure you don’t want to go in more detail?” Jinyoung asks, tilting his head to look at Jaebum unsurely. He clearly hasn’t caught on yet– a casual arm and light touches are nothing out of the ordinary– but the way he’s blinking uncertainly at Jaebum waiting for him to respond is definitely sending Jaebum’s thoughts in a completely different direction.

“Yeah,” Jaebum nods, eyes zeroing in on the tip of Jinyoung’s tongue that darts out to wet his lips before he speaks again.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Let’s go back to functional groups then. Do you have them all memorized?”

“More or less,” Jaebum says vaguely, now preoccupied with Jinyoung’s long lashes and the way they move when he blinks, and the sharp jawline of his side profile.

“What’s an amino group?”

Silence.

“Just guess.”

“Yeah sure.”

Jinyoung swings his head around to look at Jaebum, annoyed at his completely irrelevant answer.

“Yah, are you even paying attention?”

“Uh-huh,” Jaebum is smirking now, eyes dark with something Jinyoung is all too familiar with and he finally flushes, shoving Jaebum’s face away from his.

“Oh my god just focus for once, won’t you?” Jinyoung gripes, trying not show his embarrassment and Jaebum chuckles.

“Okay, okay, go on, I’m listening,” Jaebum tries to placate him.

And Jaebum does listen– for a good thirty seconds before a subtle arm is being slipped around a slim waist, thumb beginning to rub soothing circles into a hip bone. However this time Jaebum still stays half-focused, answering Jinyoung’s quizzing with semi-decent answers while continuously prompting Jinyoung to go on.

When Jinyoung points at a diagram in explanation, Jaebum immediately takes the opportunity to rest his chin on the younger’s shoulder, pretending to peer at the textbook while purposefully breathing on Jinyoung’s neck, lips twisting into a lopsided smirk as a shiver runs through Jinyoung’s body. When they’re done examining the diagram Jaebum keeps his head there, warm breaths puffing against the side of Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung’s no oblivious idiot but he stubbornly carries on, doggedly avoiding eye contact with Jaebum while steadily pushing forward through the material.

That is, until Jaebum squeezes his thigh much too near his crotch while trying to “turn the page.”

“Yah Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung snaps, finally making eye contact once more and Jaebum’s grin turns feral at the intensity of Jinyoung’s gaze.

“What?” he asks with exaggerated innocence, but then Jinyoung is surging forward and pressing him backwards with a hard kiss, all tight lips backed by clenched teeth. Jaebum is taken off guard so he’s the first to pull back to gasp for air but Jinyoung doesn’t even allow him that time before he’s pressing back against him, except this time his mouth is open, panting as he twists.

“You…are such…a stupid…tease,” he huffs against Jaebum’s lips and that’s what finally prompts the latter to act, pushing Jinyoung down onto his back with their lips still attached as his tongue pushes past Jinyoung’s, reestablishing his dominance.

When they finally break apart they’re both breathless, Jaebum leaning over Jinyoung with their noses barely brushing. Jaebum moves down to close the gap again but Jinyoung stops him with a hand on his chest, a furious blush decorating his cheeks.

“Wait…the test…” the previous rough passion is now replaced by embarrassment, and Jinyoung tries to sit up but it’s futile with Jaebum’s weight on top of him.

“We’re just taking a quick break,” Jaebum assures him and Jinyoung’s hand drops as he lets out a skeptical chuckle.

“And when have these ‘breaks’ ever been quick?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, blush slowly receding and all Jaebum wants to do is make it return.

“We have plenty of time.”

Their noses _are_ brushing now, sharing the same air and this time Jinyoung doesn’t push Jaebum away.

“Are you sure? From what I saw if you don’t study you’re gonna fail,” Jinyoung’s words are entirely unconvincing as he arches up, raising his head to meet Jaebum halfway.

“Studying is overrated, and biology is stupid anyways.”

The words are whispered, the last to be spoken for a good while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You don't know how much of a struggle it was to even write the kissing I SUCK AT THIS STUFF OK T___T

And yes, JB's feelings about biology are exactly my own XDD

Please **comment** if you enjoyed, and don't forget to check out [7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/) for more got7 fanfics! If you've got **requests** , that would be the place to leave 'em!

 


End file.
